1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to language learning tools, and more specifically to providing annotations to video content for facilitating language learning.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the ever increasing globalization, more and more people are interested in learning second languages. Tools for assisting language learning is a fast growing market in the US and abroad. Various multimedia contents have been created for and used by language learners.